Memories
by Shade Trevere
Summary: Umm? Short n sweet The Wraith are not the only enemies out there.
1. Chapter 1

My mind buzzed with questions. Who would come through the stargate now? Why were they coming through the stargate? Sariah and I pulled our horses up. We stood at the forest clearing. "There's no way I'm going to go down there if it's an ambush." I warned her.

"Come on Maya, who's gonna ambush us through the stargate?" My best friend had a good point but memories held strong.

"The gate hasn't opened in years but that doesn't mean someone won't decide to use it." I argued.

"Look the horses aren't worried and we can get out of their quicker than on foot." Sariah begged. Our horses Galaxy and Faraj were actually interested in the gate. Interested in who ever it was coming through the gate.

"Alright, I'm blaming you if it's a shoot out." I said blankly.

"Lets go." She squealed. I suppressed a smile and cantered after her.

We had gotten half way down the track when Galaxy went berserk. Sariah called out to me but I wasn't concentrating hard enough to hear what she said. It kinda sounded like Ta'Re. I looked up and froze on my horses back. Galaxy slid to a stop at my reaction. He was confused. I could feel exactly what he was asking me. Why did we stop? They're the Ta'Re, aren't they? That's good isn't it? All I could think was Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.

Sariah walked past me. "Oh my god. It's been so long." She dismounted and stood staring at the four visitors.

"Sariah, they're not from the SGC." I said nonchalant.

"But we are from earth, how do you know?" Sheppard gave me a puzzled look.

"Your uniforms. I prefer the old ones but…" I trailed off.

"Wait you know about earth. How do you know about earth?" McKay butted in. He was almost angry.

"Ok, just incase you don't know us. I'm Major Sheppard; this is Dr. McKay, Lieutenant Ford and Teyla."

McKay butted in again. "Major, they have guns."

I suddenly realized my AK 47 was slung over my back. Shit. Again.

"Ok, you know us, you know earth, and you have our guns. Would you like to tell us why?" Sheppard couldn't decide to look at McKay or me.

"No." I said blankly and turned to my horse.

"There is obviously a reason you know of the stargate and SG1. We have come from Atlantis. When Daniel found out how to get us to the Ancient's home planet they sent a team and then basically a battalion an now due to lack of power we can't go home." McKay was resisting the urge to yell.

"Look maybe you can take us to your city. And we can talk more." Teyla spoke up for the first time.

I looked at Sariah. "We're going to have to aren't we?"

"Yep." She smiled.

We walked along the beaten tracks toward the village. I was interested to find McKay's reaction.

"So, we've introduced ourselves, how bout you?" Sheppard asked.

I sighed. "I'm Maya, this is Sariah. The horses are Galaxy, Faraj, Ebony, Coco, Aloura and Asti."

"She introduced the horses." Sheppard smiled.

"Well we're here." I said taking a deep breath.

The forest dropped out into a massive desert. McKay's jaw dropped.

"This is amazing. It looks like." He stopped. "It looks like Daniels pictures of Abydos. Except with out the pyramid."

"Don't be ridiculous McKay. The Gould destroyed Abydos. And anyway I don't recall there ever being trees on Abydos." Sheppard tried to make light of what they saw. I swallowed hard.


	2. Chapter 2

As our newfound friends followed us into the village everyone stopped and stared.

I looked at Sariah trying to gather the courage to speak. She did it for me.

"Welcome to Iliriya." Sariah smiled. The second she said it Ford and Teyla took off to introduce themselves to other villagers.

"Iliriya, nice change from Abydos." McKay wasn't happy.

I snapped. "You want to know something." I turned to face him. "I didn't invite you here, quite frankly I don't want you here. But now we can't open the gate till tomorrow so maybe you shut up."

"Wait, we can't open the gate till tomorrow." Sheppard looked worried. I stared at the ground.

"When the Wraith and Gould took off to endeavor to eliminate each other the Gould placed a, I don't know, timer on the stargate. I guess it was an attempt to keep us from running away."

"There are Gould in the Pegasus galaxy." Sheppard carefully asked.

"Not anymore. It took the Wraith a whole three days to slaughter every last Gould. Then they didn't come back." I sighed.

"How do you know about Earth and the stargate?" Sheppard asked for the second time.

"I don't know." I replied. "I can't remember." I suddenly felt tired.

People ran in no particular direction. Screaming, crying, attempting to help those already lost to the enemy. Apophis stood in the middle of it all, drawing in the havoc his people brought. I hated that man. He wasn't even a man, he was a snake. A vile creature that ruined my family and home. "Maya!" Someone yelled. I glared at the God as if I could tear him apart. Even as someone grabbed me and carried me away from the mess I wished I could make him watch as I tore his life apart. The ground shook and something exploded near us. I started to cry. I didn't want to but I did.

"It's ok. I promise everything will be ok." I couldn't see who spoke to me. I could see dust, dead bodies, something a young child should never have to see. And Apophis. Standing over a body. I screamed. "No! Mummy!" I screamed and kept screaming. They were dragging me away and leaving her behind. They were leaving her behind.

I sat up breathing hard. Sweat ran down my face. My body felt like fire. "Maya." I suddenly scanned the room grabbing my best friends arm. I closed my eyes. That was a long time ago, Maya, you're not three anymore. I repeated it over and over.

"Here drink this." Teyla handed me a cup.

"Now can I ask what just happened?" Sheppard questioned.

"Let me explain. My name is Wishalah. I am an Iliriyan elder. There is a lot Maya hasn't told you. A lot she hasn't told anyone. We are hoping that in time she will tell you." Wishalah looked at me. Her long gray hair hung in her face.

"Well can you please at least tell us why lightening nearly wiped us out when she collapsed." McKay argued.

"That was merely a coincidence." She looked at me. "Maya, I would explain to them why we are here and what we should do about it. You have an hour before we have to set off." Wishalah left and ushered curious children away from the door. Everyone looked at me.

"Are you positive you can't contact Earth?" I asked.

"So far, yes" McKay answered. Ok.

"When I was younger, Apophis came to my home planet and destroyed it. My people were beginning to believe he wasn't a god. That they weren't his slaves. So he came and destroyed us. He killed many villagers and then took a group of us with him. Including my mother and me." I waited for McKay to suddenly jump to the answer. He just sat there staring at the floor.

"He wanted to prove a point. That even the strongest culture couldn't fight him. Apophis began training the group. Teaching them that being strong can benefit them. My mother didn't believe him. She challenged him every chance she got and, in retaliation, he implanted her with a symbiote. Although I watched my mother kill innocent people I knew she wasn't gone. She kept fighting and eventually won. She gave her Gould a chance to take her own freedom. Beat Apophis at his own game." I paused and after no comment continued. "Apophis tried to implant me as a warning to my mother. It didn't work. Not a single symbiote would take to my body. Eventually the group Apophis had captured on my planet rebelled and became renegade. We visited others and convinced them to join us. The Wraith finally found a large group of humans who had gathered in one spot. Here. Because we were such a large food source they came and crushed the culture we'd begun to build. Amunet then returned to Apophis to persuade him to help those that were left and that's how the Gould came to destroy the Wraith." I took another breath. "Only it didn't work as well as they planned. The Wraith were stronger in numbers and wiped out the Gould taking my mother as a future warning for any that return."

"I have a question."

"McKay!" Sheppard gave him a do-you-have-to look.

"It's just a small one." He argued. "I hope you're going to tell me I have an over active brain because it sounds like you just said you're Amunet's daughter?"

"It sounded like you think she's still alive." Ford added.

"Of course that would be impossible because we all know Daniel doesn't have a daughter and Sha're was killed in the SGC." McKay implied.

"It wasn't Sha're." Sariah answered for me.

"Daniel seemed to think it was." McKay replied.

"McKay!"

"Fine, so Sha're's on a Wraith ship somewhere in the Pegasus galaxy. Technically then the Wraith would know about Earth, Daniel, the rest of the Gould." McKay implied.

Thankfully Wishalah re-entered the tent. "You've had you hour. Now we must move before it gets too dark."


End file.
